Kori'nander Yurall
The ever cheerful handmaiden of Therese Eckermann, Kori'ander or just Kori to her friends (which is everyone in her opinion) is the bubbly master blacksmith, who can build, enchant and outfight almost anything: except her dark past. Characteristics *'Name': Kori'ander Yurall *'Aliases': Dawn *'Age': 88 (17 year old Elf) *'Hair': White (Dyed Purple) *'Eyes': Lavender *'Likes': Making friends, helping her friends, 'evening activities', art, fashion, smiting, making jewellery, enchanting, weight lifting, sleepovers, 'experimenting', Theresa *'Dislikes': Told she sleeps around, failing her friends, being called a mongrel, prudes, bad fashion sense, heartless people, The man in Black *'Family': 17 half-sisters, three half-brothers and a mother, father (unknown), huge extended family. Fates of many of them are unknown many more are dead Appearance Human When supressing her magic and power with her own bracelets, Kori can take on the form of a human girl, although like all the team her true appearance shows through. She stands at a unusually tall 5'11 ft with a tall slim figure and gentle appearance, with flawlessly lightly tanned skin. She stands on a pair of unusually long legs, where her skin reflects the light slightly, before bumping them up further with her five inch platforms. Her slim hips, rather flat stomach and pinching waist curve rather rapidly for he girl, having a fairly petite torso despite her size, although a nicely athletic butt. Still despite appearing as a very effeminate teenager Kori most noticeable trait is still her bust that sits at an unusually perky double D-cup that seem to stand away from her body with little support. Kori's face is unusually pretty, with her slight lips, small nose and cool lavender eyes catch everyone's attention, as she pulls the dyed purple hair back into a short spiky ponytail, with two spikey bangs down the front. Clothing wise Kori has quickly become infamous for dressing like a slut by showing off too much skin. The majority of her clothing typically consists of a loose light purple camisole top, showing a lot of her mid riff and black white skirt starting just bellow her belly button and ending mid thigh, with a clear split running almost the entire length of the skirt. She also wears a pair of five inch thigh high, black platform boots with purple writing running up the outside of it. She also wears a black chocker collar and several bracelets on each arm, each one containing a different enchantment. Elf In her Elf form Kori noticeably increases in height to 6'11ft with her body lengthening out proportionately. Her already attractive visage becomes supernatural as her spikey hair smooth's and curls out into long locks that reach just past the small on her back. Her figure however takes on the much stronger build of an elf with her flat stomach becoming more defined and slight but noticeable muscle appearing all over her body. Her ears lengthen out to around four inches and point at a 125 degree angle straight backwards. Kori bust also goes from a supernaturally perky double D to a still unusually perky and firm G. Clothing wise for some reason Kori prefers to wear longer dresses but still has a fondness for bearing her mid riff and wears even more jewellery in this form. Her clothing also seems to be made of silk and velvet and shimmers in the light. Armour In contrast to her rather revealing outfit: Kori's armour covers her entire body in its entirety. Despite being a dark purple the armour is not amazingly decorative being largely purple metal plate with a large segmented chest piece and smooth shoulder pads and heeled segmented combat boots, mixed in with the occasionally gold pattern. It leaves noticeable weak spots around her hips, under arms and upper thigh, where she wears a purple mini dress, but this allows her the freedom of movement needed. Naturally she has several other suits but this is her preferred armour. Wraith Background Kori'nandder Yurall was born to a Dark Elf father and High Elf mother, the latter of whom belonged to a traveling performing band, that did dance, music, art and any named form of creativity. Although Kori was never really told who her father was, apart from he was a Dark Elf, she was raised alongside her other seventeen sisters and three older brothers in a community who primarily instructed her in the arts of dance, song, music and art. She was taught from an early age to express herself and always love everyone, being raised on high ideal that self expression and inspiration was the single greatest act anyone could perform. As such from an early age she performed in plays dances and even played key roles in performances and was considered something of a prodigy. However one night, after decades of being on the run Kori's family of performers were finally tracked down by the warriors of the Dark Lady and killed or enslaved. Many were captured and hauled off to serve as slaves, and those who were mongrals, like Kori, hailing from two or more of the Elvish racial groups were murdered on the spot. Kori had to watch as her own mother attempted to shield her from the massacre only for the man who led the attack The Man in Black struck her mother down and threw them both onto a massive pile of corpses to burn. She was only forty years old: eight for a human. Left beaten, broken and under a pile of bodies Kori had to claw her way out of a funeral pier that was her family before fleeing into the wilderness traumatised. It was there she was found by the rebellion and nursed back to health. Lonely and with nothing to do the broken Kori was cared for by the young Princess Therese and somehow managed to recover Kori's mind before she slipped away into madness. For that reason Kori is eternally grateful to Therese and became her most loyal traveling companion and personal handmaiden, even though Therese said she didn't need one. She filled the role around camp as the cheer leader and morale officer and as she and Therese aged and Therese became the heart of the rebellion Kori became its soul and life. She took to brining cheer and joy to anyone in their dim world and eternal war and as she grew older she increased her skills in all art forms, including those which involved the more physical connections a person could forge between one another. She was one of only two people who followed Therese to stop the Dark Lady's invasion of Earth and although she like her companions were captured after getting to the planet: they were rescued by humans and went onto destroy the portal trapping them on Earth. Surprisingly Kori seems the least effected by them being cut off from their native dimension and is heavily interested in the vibrant and colourful world humanity has to offer. In the first few days and nights on Earth she did as much as she could from stopping a robbery, going to nigh clubs, stand up karaoke and even attempting to capture one of the legendary Werewolves she kept hearing about: which she managed to with Mikey Corvis who she attempted to 'share knowledge with' finding highly exotic. Indeed she was also the one who enrolled herself an her elven friends at Shepard High claiming it would make a cool cover, when in fact it was just to see more of the humans world. She has quickly gained infamy in the school for apparently bedding half the schools track team within a week of arriving. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Elf Physiology' *'Minor iron resistance': Like all Elves Kori is allergic to Iron, with it burring and weakening her. However due to being a dark elf she is less affected by this weakness than others, due to them being of the smith caste. *'Enchanting': Like all Elves Kori is born with a natural magic and Kori specialises in enchantments. Unlike other enchanters who have to use a magical source for enchanting or spend years meditating on their weapons Kori seems to be naturally skilled in focussing ambient magic nearby into certain objects for a variety of effects. While the longer she takes to do the enchantments those she can perform in a few hours or minutes are already of a decent strength and power. *'Wraith form' Kori can access her ancestral form like all elves when properly threatened or exposed to powerful magic (like the moon) turning her into a creature of ash, fire and metal. In this form she can wield fire magic with casual ease, although is not proficient in it. *'Eternal optimism': Kori never seems to ever get depressed and will always go for the more optimistic outcome, and is always willing to cheer people up. Skills *'Master Blacksmith': Kori is a remarkably skilled blacksmith, with decades of experience, which to a human would seem surprising due to her youthful appearance, she has mastered the craft and taken it far beyond what any human can ever do. What she can forge in a wekk would take a master years to complete and she was known to supply a good portion of the Elvish rebellion with weapons. Add that her skill in enchanting, she can perform powerful enchantments on weapons strengthening their power considerably. Still she rarely ever works with Iron or steel due to the danger fumes from such smiting poses to herself,, and the metals resistance to enchantments: as such she typically works with mithril and when she can't get it silver or gold. *'Fashion designing/Clothes making': Kori is a creative type and refuses to allow any form of creativity to be closed to her. As such she loves clothing and making clothes with her outfits being bright bubbly colours made of varying fabrics. True these outfits seldomly are practical, with Kori preferring revealing clothing to show 'ones true self' but the fact she can make them and enchant them to say make sure anyone can wear them no matter the size makes them very popular. *'Equipment magic': Unlike many elves who have around five types of magic they practice, Kori only really practices two: enchanting and equipment magic, allowing her to swap out her enchanted weapons on the fly. She is so skilled she can change her and other peoples outfits on the fly. Although only with permission. *'Enchanting' *'Dancing' *'Singing' *''' 'Art of love' ' Equipment *'Swords''' *'Armour sets' *'Wardroad' *'Enchanted civilian bracelets' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Gina Keali'inohomoku Bowes Trivia * Navigation Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Dark Elf Category:Heroes